


*sobbing*

by Simpinit



Series: tommy dies. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Potatoes, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), c!dream is a bitch, cannon dream, i’m grieving, we hate c!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpinit/pseuds/Simpinit
Series: tommy dies. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172627
Kudos: 2





	*sobbing*

It hurts.

**_It hurts_ **

**_Stop_ **

**_I D O N T W A N T T O D I E_ **

Black. Thats all I could see. Then, it became too bright, And I was staring at my dead and bruised body. Screaming. I turned around, and stared into the fa-....mask? Of a tall man. He had looked as if he had seen a ghost. I  _ tried  _ to ask him what was wrong but he just walked backward. I remember thinking, “ha! Take that you blob bitch you’re scared of me!” until memories came flooding back. I was mad- no I was  **_furious._ ** This guy was the one who killed me in the most unceremonious way.  **_He beat me to death with a fucking raw potato._ ** Well- I guess I should pay back the favor right? So I walked through the lava wall and grabbed the sack of potatoes that was completely full and walked back into the cell. I can still remember how terrified he looked. I remember his begging- his  _ pleading _ \- to stop. But I didn’t. I brought the sack down again. And again.  _ And again. And again.  _ **_Andagainandagainandagian-_ ** until he was nothing but a bloody pile on the floor. I wish I had savored his death more, maybe burn him slowly in the lava- but it’s too late now. And now, since I have no more unfinished business, I hang out with Wilbur and henry! Schlatt comes around too- but he does nothing but drink and yell so he doesn’t stay around for long, and dream hasn’t shown up here, but Wilbur said if he does hell kill him again so no need to worry! But yeah! Anyway- come on! I’ll show you around!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Come on Tubbo! _


End file.
